Puste miejsce
by Disharmonie
Summary: Powojenne. Songfick.


Autor : anga971  
>Beta : Nekierta<br>Ostrzeżenie : Pisane pod wpływem chwili. W tle leciała Kolęda dla Nieobecnych.  
>Najlepiej czytać z nią w tle : Kolęda dla Nieobecnych<p>

_**Puste Miejsce**_

_A nadzieja znów wstąpi w nas.__  
><em>_Nieobecnych pojawią się cienie.__  
><em>_Uwierzymy kolejny raz,__  
><em>_W jeszcze jedno Boże Narodzenie._

Severus Snape wkracza do swoich starych komnat, które ponownie zajął po tym, jak znów został sam. _23 grudnia… Jutro wigilia…_Wie, że minęło już dziesięć lat od jego śmierci. Jednak nadal czuje się jakby to było zaledwie miesiąc temu. Jak to możliwe, że od tak dawna nie wymienił z nikim porozumiewawczego spojrzenia, nie zaśmiał się…  
>Kolejne samotne święta… Kolejna samotna noc… Kolejna samotna kolęda…<br>Z cichym westchnieniem siada w czarnym fotelu. Ogień nie płonie w kominku. Severus patrzy w przestrzeń. Nie wie, co powinien zrobić. Ma jeszcze tyle wolnego czasu… Rzuca krótkie Tempus - 16:56, ponad pięć godzin. Minerwa zaprosiła go na przedświąteczną kolację, która co roku odbywa się w Wielkiej Sali, ale odmówił. Nie prosiła dwa razy. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna nie zmieni zdania.

_I choć przygasł świąteczny gwar,__  
><em>_Bo zabrakło znów czyjegoś głosu,__  
><em>_Przyjdź tu do nas i z nami trwaj,__  
><em>_Wbrew tak zwanej ironii losu._

Punktualnie o 22:36, jak co roku, ciszę na cmentarzu położonym w odległym zakątku Doliny Godryka rozprasza głośne pyknięcie. Poprzez zaspy śniegu przedziera się wysoki mężczyzna odziany w ciemne szaty. Krąży tak przez kilka minut, aż w końcu, wyuczoną już na pamięć drogą, dociera na miejsce. Prosty, wykuty w czarnym kamieniu nagrobek wydaje się z niego drwić. Severus mimowolnie przypomina sobie słowa wyszeptane przez kochanka, gdy ten umierał.  
><em>"<em>_Nie tęsknij za mną, Severusie. Będę przy tobie... Żyj. "_

Harry James Potter – Snape  
>31.07.1980 – 24.12.2010<p>

Severus podchodzi bliżej i upada na kolana. Zesztywniałymi dłońmi zrzuca śnieg z nagrobka. Nie używa do tego różdżki, nigdy tego nie robi. Chce to poczuć. Przypomnieć sobie ich wspólne noce. Noce pełne bólu, miłości i namiętności. Zapamiętać na zawsze czas, gdy mógł być dziki i nieokiełznany. Gdy jego starania nagradzano jękiem, pocałunkiem, uśmiechem. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyciąga pomniejszony talerz i lampion. Rzuca zaklęcie, które utrzyma palącą się świeczkę przez kolejny rok. Szklane naczynie stawia obok wazonu z czarnymi różami. Nuci pod nosem jakąś skomplikowaną inkantację, która przypomina szept kochanka. Na talerzyku pojawia się opłatek. Mijają długie godziny, nim mężczyzna decyduje się na powrót do zamku. Z ciężkim sercem po raz ostatni spogląda na napis wyryty w kamieniu.

_Daj nam wiarę, że to ma sens.__  
><em>_Że nie trzeba żałować przyjaciół.__  
><em>_Że gdziekolwiek są - dobrze im jest,__  
><em>_Bo są z nami choć w innej postaci._

Do swoich komnat powraca wczesnym rankiem. Wie, że już nie zaśnie. Nigdy tego nie robi. Kieruje się do salonu, bierze z półki zbiór wierszy i zatapia się we wspomnieniach… _Pierwszy dotyk warg, pierwsza wspólnie spędzona noc. Pierwsze „Kocham cię", pierwsze „Zostań na noc"_Po jakimś czasie coś zakłóca jego względny spokój. Zaniepokojony unosi wzrok. Ma wrażenie, że nie jest sam. Rozgląda się dookoła, ni żywej duszy. Jest w połowie Kruka, gdy zauważa, że po pokoju przemyka cień; nikogo nie ma. Sytuacja powtarza się kilkukrotnie, musi mieć przewidzenia. Może ze zmęczenia… Dzień mija w ciszy. Co roku w okolicach godziny siedemnastej pojawia się na stole jedno nakrycie i kilka potraw. Tym razem jest inaczej. Talerze są dwa.

_I przekonaj, że tak ma być,__  
><em>_Że po głosach tych wciąż drży powietrze.__  
><em>_Że odeszli po to by żyć,__  
><em>_I tym razem będą żyć wiecznie_

Severus jest zdruzgotany. Chciałby stłuc drugie naczynie, jednak coś go przed tym powstrzymuje. W jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. To śmieszne. On, przerażający Mistrz Eliksirów, miałby płakać? Nigdy nic nie zmusiło go do łez. Nawet żadnej osobie się to nie udało. Ani ojcu, ani Voldemortowi, czy nawet Dumbledore'owi… Teraz zrobiło to dodatkowe nakrycie. Nieświadomie jego dłoń wędruje do zapięcia szaty. Jeden guzik, dwa, trzy, dziesięć, czterdzieści, sto. Ściąga pelerynę. Pod spodem ma czarną, aksamitną koszulę. _On_ zdecydowanie wolał go takiego. Wyciąga na wierzch schowany pod kołnierzykiem srebrny łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie feniksa. Dostał go od _niego_na swoje czterdzieste urodziny. Ociera łzy.

_Przyjdź na świat, by wyrównać rachunki strat,__  
><em>_Żeby zająć wśród nas puste miejsce przy stole._

W połowie posiłku coś się zmienia. W komnatach robi się jaśniej i cieplej. Severus unosi głowę, wpatruje się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w ścianę. Nie zauważa niczego dziwnego, więc przypisuje wszystko wyobraźni. Siedzi tak długie godziny. Tęskni za _nim_. Za swoim Harrym. Za młodzieńcem, który był w stanie ukoić jego skołatane nerwy. Za chłopcem, który pokonał zło. Tęskni za dotykiem, ciepłem drugiego ciała. Brakuje mu _jego_uśmiechu, zielonych oczu. Rozmów, kłótni. Po wieczerzy pije. Topi smutki w alkoholu, który otrzymał od Lucjusza, gdy mężczyzna był u niego ostatnim razem. Przed północą zapada w niespokojny sen.

_Jeszcze raz pozwól cieszyć się dzieckiem w nas,__  
><em>_I zapomnieć, że są puste miejsca przy stole._

Niespokojny oddech mężczyzny jest doskonale słyszalny w panującej w pomieszczeniu ciszy; głośniejszy niż zmierzający w jego stronę lekkimi krokami Harry. Na pusty talerz opada niewielki kawałek opłatka, pozostawionego przez Severusa na cmentarzu. Gdy czuje delikatne muśnięcie na swych wąskich ustach, łka cicho. Sen zostaje przerwany, a mężczyzna otwiera oczy. Zamroczony alkoholem nie potrafi uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Po omacku poszukuje różdżki, nie spuszczając wzroku z intruza. Z nią czuje się bezpieczniej. Przez długie minuty żaden z nich się nie odzywa, ani nie porusza. W końcu Severus decyduje się zrobić krok w kierunku przybysza. Unosi drżącą dłoń, a tamten powtarza jego ruch. W oczach Severusa ponownie pojawiają się łzy. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, przyciąga go do siebie. Jego ciałem wstrząsa rozpaczliwy szloch. Palce zaciskają się na szatach.  
>– Harry. – Imię wypowiedziane drżącym głosem zawisa pomiędzy nimi. Jego towarzysz uśmiecha się nieśmiało i odwzajemnia gest mężczyzny.<br>– Tęskniłem – szepcze, składając długi pocałunek na ustach Severusa. Stoją tak długie godziny, a gdy w końcu odrywają się od siebie, Harry spuszcza ramiona. – Nie mogę dłużej zostać z tobą w tej postaci, Severusie. Muszę wracać. Pamiętaj, o czym ci mówiłem. Żyj! – Składa na ustach mężczyzny rozpaczliwy pocałunek, następnie odwraca się i znika.  
>Severus po raz pierwszy od wielu lat uśmiecha się.<p>

Fin.


End file.
